Talk:Empty House/@comment-35032720-20180419084109/@comment-28517148-20180519192022
not because i want to but because i have to Really, the discussion was about whether or not this particukar song could have been to mention that you're not above consequences. Actually, the discussion is about the consequences that, according to Mr. Spore Maniac, I as the player supposed to face, which never happened - ...no matter what, there will be consequences for your actions. Everything else is just me by mistake wasting my time to argue with your interpretation of the game based on the canon point of view that already turned out to be a plot hole driven and breaking apart because its cause and effect relationship is lacking in logic, which makes any interpretation of it pointless, while I am using the Player's perspective - the reality that doesn't care about opinions ''and where canon simply doesn't apply. This is why our approaches to the same case are so different, but I get it. I could even admit that you are right, why not, since you are waging a pointless battles no one cares about, but I noticed the more I talk to you the more you reinforce in your interpretation, your ''vision ''that is limited by the borders of the game, which makes you so blind that you are citing rules of thumb that does apply to the reality but not to flimsy, illogical plot in video games. I really respect your opinion above, in the same time not caring about since it leads to nowhere, but I can't ingnore fact you are becoming arrogant, which also doesn't help. And for now, for the last time... ''Just because the wikia says it doesn't make it true! Wiki only cites the game's canon without making interpretations of it. Sure, '''we '''name the fallen human... Exactly. We, the Players and no one else. The rest doesn't matter. Chara was talking to Frisk-Their determination awakened them from death! ...Frisk was just the first one who had enough to bring Chara back! Ah yes, the Determination. The thing that brings back from dead and allows to reshape the world purely by the one's will and such. Except for no Save\Hit Runs, where the Players are rendering ingame DT superfluous purely by their own Determination from their own Souls by overcoming all obstacles and in the end are being judged for their own actions. Flowey was talking to Frisk... The one and only who is able to receive and properly respond to Flowey's words is and will be the Player. Unless you taking your hands off the keyboard letting Frisk to take care of their businesses by themselves. While "somewhere, it's " at first almost seems like direct confirmation of the world of the player... The only thing that matters here is the fact the day of the week is taken from the system clock of my computer. The rest is just your interpretation. Also, the man who speaks in hands is either Gaster or REDACTED. They actually speak, we, as the player, don't to them. Then how have you made all your responses to me if not by speaking by hands all that time? We, the Players, all are speaking in hands here, we are out of this world and we are those that others should be beware of. So yeah. None of these arguments really work. Maybe you should start using facts so your arguments will survive the process of debunking. An argument made of assumptions is like a house made of sticks-Easy to blow away! You achieved nothing. You are not even looking in the right direction, which isn't a surprise, since I do understand your point of view, which is still one of many available. However, I don't give neither about your opinion nor what I said about it and I'm not expecting you to answer me. Since the canon is dead, the discussion based on arguments from it is purely ideological and contributes nothing to the case, so there is nothing to talk about. Everything that isn't related to the main point of original discussion, which is my question about the consequences, will be treated as offtop and will remain unanswered.